lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Northlands
(renamed)}} The Northlands straddle the border between Forodwaith and the rest of Middle-earth. It is similar to the ice plains biome in vanilla Minecraft, except Gundabad Orcs, wolves and Wargs spawn at night, along with ruined houses. The grass is brown here, instead of the blue-green of the vanilla variant. The precipitation in this biome is snow instead of rain, but, unlike Forodwaith, the player won't take frost damage in this biome. Glflegolas did a regional spotlight on the Northlands (although then it was called the Tundra,) which may be found here. If you plan on visiting, make sure to check that out. Sub-biomes Northern Forests The Northern Forests makes up the less barren south of the Northlands, forming the border between the northern Tundra and the more temperate lands of Middle-earth. The area is densely forested with spruce, fir, and pine trees dominating the untouched Taiga woodland. These Northern coniferous woods are home to much more large animal species than the unhospitable northland plain. Taiga PB29.6 - Standard forest.png|Standard Taiga forests, home to deer. Taiga PB29.6 - forest.png|A far as the eye can see. Taiga PB29.6 - Elk in forested hills.png|Elk strolling and munching. Variants As the Northlands and Northern Forests contain differing fauna and geography, lists of variants for each is given below. Northlands *Standard - Normal northland biome. *Light forest - Lightly forested lands. *Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. *Barren steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. *Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. *Dead forests of oak, spruce and mixed oak and spruce - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forests' density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. Northern Forests The Northern forests is, unsurprisingly, a forest biome and has the following variants: *Standard - Normal Taiga biome, which is relatively densely forested. *Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LotR Mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. *Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. *Clearing - Clearings in the surrounding forest without any trees and a typically flat surface. *Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. *Dead spruce forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forests' density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. *Pine forest - A forest dominated with pine trees. Structures Two structures spawn in this biome: *Ruined Houses - Burnt down houses that contain chests, furnaces, and crafting tables. *Orc Dungeons - Underground stone brick dungeons, occupied by Orcs. Mobs The only mobs that spawn here are the Orcs and Wargs of Gundabad, and they only show up at night. *Gundabad Orcs - Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. *Gundabad Orc Archers - Gundabad Orcs who use bows and arrows. *Gundabad Wargs (can be ridden) - Wargs (giant wolves) allied with the Gundabad Orcs. Even though creatures of Gundabad spawn here, there are no Orc camps from which players can hire units. Conquest Northlands can be conquered by Gundabad and Dúnedain of the North. The conquest rate is 1.0. Vegetation The normal Northlands are rather devoid of vegetation, due to their all enveloping blanket of snow, but the Great Northern Foreset is, in itself, a forest of spruce, fir, and pine trees. Trivia *Gruk's House can be found here. *The weather is rather cold and rough in the Northlands. Therefore perhaps this rune fits here: The anglo-saxon hægl-rune ᚻ (= letter H) means "hail" (ice pellets). Tolkien used those ᚱᚢᚾᛖᛋ for some texts in the initial drafts of "The Lord of the Rings", later on, he replaced them by cirth runes. *Prior to , the Northlands and Northern Forests were named Tundra and Taiga, respectively. Gallery Tundra PB29.6 - Standard snow covered with lake.png|Wind battered and snow covered plains. Tundra PB29.6 - Standard.png|Thaw sometimes gains control of the soils. Tundra PB29.6 - Standard thawed with light forest.png|Some trees manage to bind together. Category:Biomes Category:Environment